falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Brotherhood of Steel paint (Fallout 4)
(T-60 initiate paint) (T-60 knight paint) (T-60 knight sergeant paint) (T-60 knight captain paint) (T-60 paladin paint) (T-60 sentinel paint) (T-60 elder paint) (CC-00 paladin paint) (Hellfire knight paint) (Hellfire paladin paint) (Hellfire sentinel paint) }} The BOS elder paint, BOS sentinel paint, BOS paladin paint and BOS knight paint are power armor paint schemes in Fallout 4. Characteristics It is a paint scheme with a metal base and the Brotherhood of Steel logo on the chest. All the Brotherhood of Steel paint schemes are only available on T-60 power armors. The only difference between the high-rank-paint jobs (paladin, sentinel, elder) is the rank badge on the lower left arm. The appearance of the armor does however change visibly from the knight to the paladin paint. With the addition of the "Captain Cosmos" Creation Club content, the Paladin paint can also be added to the CC-00 power armor, but does not add any weight. It requires oil x2 and steel x2 per piece painted. It can also be added to the Creation Club's Hellfire power armor, with exception to the Elder paint scheme. Effects When all parts of the power armor are painted with a paint scheme that boosts Strength, the armor provides a +1 bonus to Strength. Acquisition Initiate paint scheme The initiate power armor can only be obtained as a random piece on the suit at the Morton residence in the Nuka-World. add-on. Uses the prefix "BOS I." Knight paint scheme Once the Sole Survivor has been granted the rank of knight by completing the quest Shadow of Steel, the paint scheme is available for crafting at power armor stations. A fully painted set of T-60b power armor will also be available aboard the Prydwen at the same time. Uses the prefix "BOS II." Knight sergeant paint scheme The Knight Sergeant power armor paint scheme is unique and is only found on Knight Sergeant Gavil during Airship Down or Rockets' Red Glare. Uses the prefix "BOS III." Knight captain paint scheme The Knight Captain power armor paint scheme is unique and is only found on Knight-Captain Larsen during the quest Search and Destroy in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor You can obtain it by shooting out or pickpocketing his fusion core then taking it before you talk to him. Uses the prefix "BOS IV." If the Sole Survivor begins the attack on Acadia before obtaining the armor it will likely become unobtainable. Paladin paint scheme Once the Sole Survivor has been granted the rank of paladin by completing the quest Blind Betrayal, the paint scheme is available for crafting at power armor stations. Uses the prefix "BOS V." Killing Paladin Danse at the Cambridge Police Station won't allow the player character to loot the armor pieces from his body. It simply doesn't appear on his body when dead. Sentinel paint scheme Once the Sole Survivor has been granted the rank of Sentinel by completing the quest A New Dawn, the paint scheme is available for crafting at power armor stations. Uses the prefix "BOS VI." Elder paint scheme The BOS elder paint cannot be applied by the Sole Survivor on a power armor. The only occurrence of the paint scheme in the base game is on Arthur Maxson's power armor during the quest Airship Down. However, it may rarely spawn on the power armor frame at the Morton residence in Nuka-World. Uses the prefix "BOS VII." Notes * The following console commands can be used to make the paint schemes available without doing any of the required quests: ** for the knight paint scheme. ** for the paladin paint scheme. ** for the sentinel paint scheme. * Despite the fact that there is an initiate paint job for the power armor, initiates are not authorized to use power armor, according to Lancer-Captain Kells. Gallery Fo4 BOS Initiate T-60.jpg|BOS initiate paint T-60_BOS_II.png|BOS knight paint FO4 BOS Knight Sergeant T-60.jpg|BOS knight sergeant paint FO4 BOS Knight Captain T-60.jpg|BOS knight captain paint FO4 T60 BoS paladin.png|BOS paladin paint BoS_Sentinel paint.png|BOS sentinel paint BoS_Elder_paint.jpg|BOS elder paint CC Hellfire power armor BoS.png| Hellfire power armor CC Hellfire power armor BoS Knight.png| BoS Hellfire knight chest piece CC Hellfire power armor BoS Paladin.png| BoS Hellfire paladin chest piece CC Hellfire power armor BoS Sentinel.png| BoS Hellfire sentinel chest piece CC-00 power armor BOS paint.png|CC-00 power armor paint scheme Category:Fallout 4 power armor paint schemes ru:Краски для силовой брони